Land of Ice to Lab R-1
|Conditions = Hurry!Turn Limit/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = Public Experimant |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Hurry!Turn Limit/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = Land of the Dead, Where None Shall Survive |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Hurry!Turn Limit/Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = Beacon of Resistance |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = Head for R-66 |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 5 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Falling Embers |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = Worst Case Scenario |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = The String Puller |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = Snowstorm in the Biscuits Room |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Showdown! "Bird-Woman" Monet |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = Self-Made Living Hell |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = Assassin of Dressrosa |Stamina12 = 12 |Battles12 = 5 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter13 = 13 |Quest13 = No one can turn back |Stamina13 = 12 |Battles13 = 5 |Boss13 = |Conditions13 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Chapter14 = 14 |Quest14 = I don't ever Want to see you again! |Stamina14 = 20 |Battles14 = 7 |Boss14 = |Conditions14 = Story-appropriate characters get a power-up! |Beli = 19465 |EXP = 1841 |Title = God of Salvation |TConditions = Clear chapter |Beli2 = 16055 |EXP2 = 1841 |Title2 = Smiley |TConditions2 = Clear chapter |Beli3 = 23002 |EXP3 = 1843 |Beli4 = 16070 |EXP4 = 1844 |Rainbow4 = 1 |Beli5 = 16080 |EXP5 = 1844 |Beli6 = 16086 |EXP6 = 1845 |Title6 = Evolved |TConditions6 = Clear chapter |Beli7 = 16100 |EXP7 = 1845 |Beli8 = 19541 |EXP8 = 1845 |Title8 = Conqueror's Haki User |TConditions8 = Clear chapter |Beli9 = 16130 |EXP9 = 1846 |Beli10 = 16130 |EXP10 = 1846 |Rainbow10 = 1 |Title10 = Shuddering |TConditions10 = Clear chapter |Beli11 = 16140 |EXP11 = 1846 |Beli12 = 16160 |EXP12 = 1848 |Title12 = Strongest Secret Weapon |TConditions12 = Clear chapter |Beli13 = 16180 |EXP13 = 1849 |Beli14 = 27374 |EXP14 = 3130 |Rainbow14 = 1 |Title14 = King of the Land of the Dead Young Master |TConditions14 = Clear chapter Clear chapter 30 Times |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Land of Ice to Lab R-1 }} How to beat Land of Ice to Lab R-1 *Chapter 1: 16 turns. Caesar preemptively blinds you for 20 turns at the start of the stage. Powered-up characters are Sanji and Usopp. *Chapter 2: 19 turns.Rrelatively easy. Grunts all the way. Powered-up characters are Zoro, Nami, Brook and Kin'emon. Boss fight is two grunts with poison immunity, that give you all BLOCK slots and 2 turn paralysis, about 250-300k HP. *Chapter 3: Grunts all the way. Powered-up characters are Zoro, Nami, Brook and Kin'emon. Boss fight with 1 turn paralysis and despair, orbs set to EMPTY/bad/BLOCK *Chapter 4: Powered-up characters are Luffy, Robin, Smoker, Tashigi, Law. Grunts poison you for 9 turns (1800 total), ATK cut for 9 turns (cut damage above 50k). *Chapter 5: Powered-up characters are Zoro, Luffy, Usopp. Grunts scrambles orbs, lowers chances of landing on {PSY} orbs for 10 turns, and poisons for 10 turns. *Chapter 6: Powered-up characters are Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Kin'emon, Brownbeard. At the start of each stage you are hit for 2000 HP and all slots are turned to . The boss dragon has about 1.5 Million HP and hits for 3350 at CD 2. *Chapter 7: Powered-up character Luffy. On stage 1 Caesar preemptively poisons and blinds you for 8 turns, then on the final stage Caesar poisons you for 10 turns and gives you BOMB slots locked for 3 turns, no damage unless GREAT hits 2x for 4 turns and makes it harder to land PERFECTs for 2 turns, and has 99+ turn poison immunity. *Chapter 8: Powered-up character Chopper. 4 DEX grunts. They deal damage at end of turn for 5 turns, reduces damage for 4 turns, boosts DEF for 4 turns. If they get under 50%, they will gain 1 hit shields for 2 turns. Relatively easy with full team. *Chapter 9: Powered-up Zoro. Boss monet has 1.55 mil HP and attacks for 4000 on CD 3. Casts 2 turn paralysis and despair on both captains. After one turn puts up a zero-damage shield for 2 rounds. *Chapter 10: Same boss but starts with 2 turn enrage. Under 50% HP removes buffs and casts 5 turn weak attack and slot boost with a cap to chain-multiplier at 1.5. *Chapter 11: Powered-up Luffy. Grunts poison for 10 turns and power up for 5 turns. Relatively easy. *Chapter 12: Powered-up Franky. Buffalo clears any crew effects, has status ailment protect for 99+ turns and Baby 5 changes her attribute randomly every turn. Buffalo also scrambles crew's orbs every turn. Baby 5 at <50% HP triggers damage at the end of every turn for 5 turns, HP heal (70k) for 5 turns and ATK UP for 5 turns. Buffalo at 50% HP triggers 1 crew blow away for 2 turns. *Chapter 13: Powered-up Law. Boss fight Vergo, immunity and reduces damage (~85%) for 99 turns, and resilience for 10 turns. *Chapter 14: Powered-up Luffy. All grunts are at 10% HP with turtles every other turns. None of them do anything particulary interesting and they have high cooldowns. Every turn they will warn you about Caesar Clown poison and that you want to one-shot him. Caesar King of the Land of the Death has immunity for 99+, deals 1000 dmg + normal atk dmg every turn. Gives strong poison (34,800 dmg) for 9 turns. The best strategy is to burst on him first turn, you will have plenty of time to charge specials. * Stages 1-3 each have a turtle and a lobster for stalling, most/all others have at least 2 turtles. Category:Punk Hazard